


Somebody Make Me Feel Alive and Shatter Me

by BookewyrmeWritesFic



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: A Plant Wrote This, Alternate Universe - Ballet, Ballet Dancer Katsuki Yuuri, Ballet Dancer Victor Nikiforov, Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Crying During Sex, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Katsuki Yuuri is a dirty talker, M/M, all male Carmen, background Yakov Feltsman, gratuitous Carmen references
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookewyrmeWritesFic/pseuds/BookewyrmeWritesFic
Summary: Victor Nikiforov is the renowned Premier Danseur for the Mariinsky Ballet, but his life has turned into a meaningless round of practices and performances and public appearances. His emotional exhaustion is leading him toward and early retirement when Madame Baronovskaya, the severe Ballet Mistress, determines to produce an all-male production of the balletCarmen. She naturally casts Victor as the wild Don Jose. Victor’s best friend Christophe Giacometti, one of europe’s premiere danseurs is brought in to dance the part of the Toreador. Victor eagerly anticipates a sharing a production with his friend, but looks forward with dread to the prospect of having to dance a passionate duet with a stranger when his own desire has shriveled within him.That is, until he meets the danseur brought in for the part of the male Carmen and falls hopelessly and instantly in love.





	Somebody Make Me Feel Alive and Shatter Me

**Author's Note:**

> Gosh, I can't believe I've finally written AND posted this. There were times when I didn't think I was going to make it. I have to think all my lovely friends who betaed for me and encouraged me. Gwyneth, this fic would not be finished without you and your threats, seriously I am so grateful. Angie, your comments were really helpful, and I appreciate you reading this last minute! And of course my sweet Elfling, thank you for all your encouragement and suggestions and help, you are amazing as always! 💖💜💙
> 
> I also have to give a big old shout out to my last-minute artist, Twiglightdragon. Thank you thank you thank you. Without your spontaneous offer to draw for my fic when I mentioned my artist being MIA I probably would have just dropped out. I was already struggling and that would have been the last straw. So thank you for the gorgeous art, the offer, and the support. You are the best, and this fic wouldn't exist without you either. ❤️
> 
> To all my dear readers, I really hope you enjoy this. I have been wanting to write this fic for a couple of years, ever since I was inspired by Lindsay Stirling's video for [Shatter Me](https://youtu.be/49tpIMDy9BE), an old favorite song. When I signed up for the Bang I decided to write this, as I felt I shouldn't have any trouble finishing it and this would make me finally write it.  
> HAH.  
> Anyway, I finished, even if it's not quite what I envisioned, and I don't love it as much as I would like before I posted something. It is definitely not my best work, but I hope it is enjoyable anyway. Please also be sure to give Twigs some love for her art!
> 
> Finally, I have to thank everyone in the Fluff Bang Discord and the lovely mods. Everyone has been so kind and supportive, and the mods have been so responsive and amazing (especially Addy who helped me several times). I've made a lot of friends over the last several (9ish?) months through this Bang, my very first time doing something like this, and I'm incredibly grateful. 💚
> 
>  
> 
> Twigs and her other art can be found at [@Twiglightdragonsartblog](https://twiglightdragonsartblog.tumblr.com)

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/46579730@N03/47364069902/in/dateposted-public/)

Victor spun endlessly in a dark, silent studio, the only sounds the thumps of his jetes and heavy pants of his breathing. An alarm chimed from the phone set on his bag, and he thumped down from an arabesque to step over and turn it off without looking. He knew what it would say.

_Go home. Play with Makka._

What kind of sad person needed a phone reminder to go home and play with their dog? But Victor knew that without it, he might stay in the studio until midnight or later, until his legs collapsed from exhaustion and he passed out cold on the floor. It had happened before. Yakov and Lilia disapproved. Strongly.

So, he had a phone reminder. Victor sat and drank from his bottle, breathing deeply and stretching a bit before he pulled a track suit over his dance leggings. He gazed out the darkened window beside him, looking over the city. Tomorrow, he would meet his new fellow _danseur_ for Lilia’s latest project, an all male production of _Carmen_. As the Mariinsky’s much-lauded _premier danseur_ , Victor of course would dance the part of Don Jose. For the male Carmen, Lilia was importing some pretty young protege of an old friend, one of the many _primas_ of her generation who all seemed to know each other and keep in touch.

Victor sighed as he contemplated the coming production without enthusiasm. Breaking in a new dance partner did not appeal to him. The kid was sure to be star-struck and inexperienced, too busy being in awe of Victor to properly act across from him, and too puffed up with his first big break to really listen to Victor. He leaned his head against one of the panes of glass set in the wall of windows overlooking the river, and stared unseeing into the darkness.

He could retire. Run away to some tropical island somewhere. Give up his career and go rusticate somewhere. But he knew he never would. The thought of resting and hiding from the grasping gaze of the world was appealing, but he knew he would grow bored quickly with that sort of life. The excitement of performance may have long faded, but it still gave him satisfaction and joy in the dance.

Victor finally heaved himself back to his feet and began to shuffle out the door, dance bag slung over one shoulder. At least Chris had been hired for the part of Le Toreador and would be arriving soon as well. If he had to put up with dancing a passionate love-triangle with some wet-behind-the-ears starlet, the least his best friend could do would be listen to Victor’s ranting and buy him a drink. Perhaps several drinks.

~~~  
Victor returned to the dance studio early the next morning, much to Makka’s disapproval. He knew she missed him, and he missed her, but he needed to dance. He’d make it up to her that afternoon with a long walk.

In the studio he slipped on his dance shoes and began warming up. Before too long, he was in his own world, a world comprised only of his own body and the movements it made, the emotions he could convey with his arms and legs and the swirl of his hair. Christophe’s advent came as something of a shock therefore, and he toppled over.

The creak of the door was the only herald of his friend’s arrival. “Cher, it continues to mystify me how you can get here so early, especially when I know you were here far into the night last night. Do you ever sleep?”

Victor blinked up at Chris, then smiled widely. “Chris! You got in!”

“Yes, last night at an ungodly hour.” Chris handed him one of the lattes he carried and set his bag in the corner beside Victor’s. “Here, I know you probably skipped all pretense of breakfast this morning.”

“Chriiiiis,” Victor whined, but he accepted the drink and took a bracing sip. “Lillia will kill us if she sees us drinking these in the studio.”

He couldn’t help seeing something lascivious in Chris’s wink. “We better hurry up and finish them before she gets here then!”

Victor chuckled and they settled into the quiet of the studio together, Victor finishing his drink while Chris warmed up. Then they began to dance together, as they had for years.

“So.” Chris’s tone warned Victor he was about to be interrogated. “I hear I am to dance the Toreador. And you are the star of course. Who has Lilia found to be our seductive gypsy?”

Chris shimmied, running an inviting hand over Victor’s ass, and continued in a low tone, “I thought for sure she would ask me to dance that part with you. Given our history.”

Victor smiled fondly at his old friend, but removed the inviting hand. “I don’t know. Some unknown from Japan, a protege of her old comrade Minako’s.” Shrugging, Victor dipped his head so his bangs hid his eyes. “Katsuki something.”

“Hm. Katsuki.” Chris’s face scrunched in thought. “Yuuri?”

“I dunno.” Victor shrugged. “Something like that.”

“Ah! I know him! He danced in the chorus in Paris one year when I was dancing Romeo. His form is excellent.” Chris leered a little and Victor rolled his eyes. “Quiet, but excellent dancer. I think you’ll like him, Vitya.”

Victor looked out the window, biting his lip. Chris’s enthusiasm did nothing to curb his worries about dancing with the man. Chris was enthusiastic about any pretty face, indiscriminate in his affections. For him, they were mere diversions of the moment. Victor wished he could be so casual. Perhaps his sex life wouldn’t be so barrenly empty. But, he reminds himself, he’s not looking to sleep with his fellow dancer. He just has to dance with him.

“As long as he can dance, and keep up with me, I’m sure we’ll get along fine. I’m not looking for anything else out of this.”

“Hmm.” Chris’s raised eyebrow made him blink innocently back. “Well. I suppose we’ll find out later today won’t we. When is everyone else supposed to arrive?”

Glancing at the clock Victor replied, “Oh, in about half an hour. We’re all supposed to meet in the large studio.”

“Who else is dancing with us?”

“Well. You remember little Plisetsky? He finally graduated the academy and will be dancing in the chorus. Um, I guess Lilia is going for an international flavor. She’s got another no name from Thailand, to dance Fate and with the chorus. I think I heard Michele and Otabek were supposed to be here, another kid from Japan, some Canadian guy, a Korean dancer I’ve only heard of named Seung-gil Lee. Um...Oh yes and an American and a Chinese dancer who are apparently just out of school as well.”

“That is quite the collection, I’m excited to meet so many new young dancers, aren’t you? Though, it will make me feel like a bit of a grandfather. We’ll be the oldest two there, it sounds like!”

“Mm. Yea. I guess.”

Chris slanted his eyes at Victor but didn’t comment on the luke-warm response, merely grabbing their bags and leading the way out of the studio. Victor followed silently, trying to remember how to put on his public smile again. So many young dancers meant most likely many young fans as well. He needed to give them proper Living Legend treatment.

~~~  
The large studio always felt exceptionally cold and barren to Victor when it was empty . They were not the first arrivals, a lone figure stretching alone near the mirrored wall. With the way the man was folded in on himself it was hard to see much beyond dark hair and an exceptionally shapely ass. Victor appreciated it for a moment before walking over to introduce himself. Might as well get started.

“Hello! I’m Victor! Are you part of the new cast?” He kept his voice as cheerful as possible.

The man squeaked and nearly fell over on his face from where he was bent over in a hamstring stretch. Wide dark eyes blinked up at him, arresting in their depth and shine.

Victor put out a steadying hand, smiling slightly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

The man squeaked again and straightened, attempting to take a step back, eyes still wide and almost frightened. Victor sighed internally. A fan then, as predicted. Hopefully this one was in the chorus. Chris wandered up at this point and gave the other dancer his usual friendly greeting of an ass-grab and a kiss on the cheek.

“Yuuri! Nice to see you again! I look forward to dancing with you!” Chris winked, and a blush rose high on the boy’s cheeks. Victor tried very hard not to think about how cute it made him look. At least he seemed just as flustered by Chris as he was of Victor.

“C-Chris” Yuuri stuttered in reply. “Yea. Nice to uh to see you. Um” Yuuri’s gaze drifted to Victor briefly before he suddenly hid his face in a deep bow. “N-nice to meet you Victor. I-I’m honored to be dancing with you uh both.”

With that little speech, Yuuri straightened and scurried toward another few young men just entering the studio. Victor watched him throw himself into the arms of a dark skinned slight young man who hugged him tightly and tried to force down the irrational surge of jealousy. He had just met the kid, who was clearly star struck. He had no intention of sleeping with a co-star, whatever Chris said. So what did it matter if it seemed the boy already had a boyfriend?

Victor almost believed himself.

Luckily, Lilia entered at that moment and clapped her hands, beginning introductions and rehearsal.

~~~~  
Like all first rehearsals with a new cast, this one goes slowly. Lilia makes them all introduce themselves, then lays out the schedule for the week. It turns out Yuuri’s dark friend is the Thai dancer who will be Fate. Phichit smiles brightly and without an ounce of the hero-worship evident in every line of Yuuri’s body. Chris smirks at him and leans in too close when he welcomes Phichit. Victor rolls his eyes at his friend, always on the lookout for a fling for every production. He elbows Chris and raises an eyebrow. Despite his friend’s reputation it’s not like him to go after a taken man. Chris just smirks back at him, which is no answer.

Once introductions are over, and everyone has stretched to Lilia's exacting standards, she sends Victor, Chris and Yuuri to one side of the studio to begin blocking out the principle choreography while she wrangles with the chorus. Victor usually helps her choreograph these days, so he’s comfortable with the general outline already. He and Chris have danced together often enough that he knows Chris will pick it up quickly. Unfortunately, as The Toreador, Chris only enters halfway through the ballet. Yuuri’s steps begin right at the beginning, and they immediately run into problems.

Yuuri doesn’t seem to have any trouble picking up the steps as Victor demonstrates. His form is excellent on his own, and he even manages to include his own unique embellishments. Already Victor can see how Yuuri will make the part his own. But the moment they have to touch, to dance together, Yuuri stiffens and stumbles and blushes and mumbles.

Victor sighs after the fifth time Yuuri wobbles and nearly falls on his ass. “Let’s take a water break.”

Yuuri nods stiffly and wanders over to slump beside Phichit (Boyfriend? Friend?). Chris watches him go, then casts a look at Victor sideways. Victor realizes he’s been staring and turns his back.

“Shut up.”

“I didn’t say anything. But he is pretty, no? I thought you might like him.”

Victor shrugs uncomfortably. “Yes, he is pretty. But he’ll have to loosen up considerably if this is going to work. Besides, I think maybe he already has someone, and I don’t sleep with co-stars anyway.”

“Ah cheri, we both know that last isn’t true.” Chris leers at him, and Victor swats his shoulder. “As for already having someone, not that I’ve heard. What makes you say that?”

Victor shrugs elegantly. “Call it a hunch.”

They reconvene after a while and return to learning the choreography. Yuuri remains stiff, and Victor sighs again. This is going to be a long production.

~~~~  
Victor flops on his couch, sweat from his afternoon run cooling on his skin. Makka gives his face a few affectionate licks and then wanders away to investigate her food bowl, then flop beside it with a sigh. She’s getting on in years, and their runs are starting to have to be shorter to accommodate her flagging energy. He shies away from that thought, and turns to contemplating his new dance partner.

Yuuri’s form and eyes have been dominating his thoughts all day, and he can’t shake the thought of his arresting cinnamon eyes. He groans and throws his arm over his eyes. He doesn’t sleep with co-stars, it’s a really bad idea. Chris was an exception, a friend first and then someone to drive away the loneliness for a night or two when they were in the same town. Neither read more into it, and Victor had begun to think perhaps that was all he’d ever have. A few casual friends, and occasional fuck tossed his way to take the edge off, but nothing more. Nothing special. No one special.

But Yuuri was special. Victor is alternately enthralled by the way he moves sometimes, and frustrated by his hesitance. There has to be a way to reach him, to break through his reserve, and reach that sensual core on stage.

~~~~  
Yuuri is dancing alone, wrapped in the slanted, hazy, muted brightness of the early morning. He is ethereal as he moves across the glowing wooden floor to the music in his head. No, not ethereal. Yuuri is too solid, earthly, powerful to be ethereal. He is magical. Elemental. Yes. Like some ancient earth spirit from a fairytale dancing in a forested glade. Skin made of bronze, lips formed from rubies, hair spun of coal, eyes from living mahogany lit by the fires of the earth’s core. Victor’s breath is stolen with the vision. He imagines Yuuri dancing to music that matches him, Tchaikovsky’s Firebird perhaps. Sees Yuuri wrapping the music around himself like a cloak, another skin.

Victor must make a sound, because Yuuri suddenly stumbles to a halt, head whipping toward the door and a gasp escaping his beautiful (chapped, bitten red, _kissable_ ) lips. He shrinks back from Victor a bit, and Victor makes an involuntary movement toward him, hand raised as if to reassure. Or perhaps to touch, to remind himself Yuuri is real and not a vision.

“Please...please don’t stop. That was amazing. Beautiful. Perfect. You should always dance like that.” Victor’s voice is soft and coaxing.

Yuuri gulps visibly and lowers his eyes. “Th-thank you. It’s nothing, just...nothing.”

Victor gives an indignant snort. “That’s not nothing! You were beautiful! Are beautiful. Perhaps we can work some of that beauty and passion into our duets, yes?”

“You don’t have to flatter me.” Yuuri’s mouth is twisted now, as if he’s tasted something sour. “I know I’m not on your level.”

Sighing tiredly, Victor reaches out and touches Yuuri’s shoulder, shaking him just a bit, but letting go quickly as he stiffens. “Yuuri, I don’t say things I don’t mean. Not about dance. You are on my level, but unless you can get comfortable with me, we’re never going to be able to do Lilia’s choreography justice.”

Yuuri looks away, face unhappy, and whispers “I’m sorry.”

Victor just sighs again. “Let’s try the first duet when you first meet me then. I had some thoughts about it last night if you want to try.”

Yuuri doesn’t even speak, simply nods silently and moves into position. Rather than assuming his own starting pose, Victor stands behind Yuuri, not quite touching. Yuuri’s chest heaves a deep breath, but he doesn’t stiffen as much. A small sign of progress.

 [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/46579730@N03/46693425934/in/dateposted-public/)

~~~~  
After seeing the way Yuuri danced when he was alone, his stumbling stiffness around Victor was just that much more frustrating. Slowly, as the days progressed, Yuuri relaxed into his role, and even began to show a stunning level of musicality during his dances with Chris. But still whenever the choreography brought them together, Yuuri stood stiff in Victor’s arms. Victor put on his best smile on and exerted his considerable charm, but Yuuri remained stiff and standoffish regardless.

“Chriiiis, why doesn’t he like me?” Victor lay on the studio floor dramatically, staring at his friend doing some cool down stretches.

Chris snorted and raised a sardonic eyebrow at the prostrate _premier_. “What happened to wanting nothing more than to dance with him?”

“I do! I mean. It just, it would go smoother if he liked me. A little.” A blush spread up his pale cheek. “Besides he’s so _pretty_.”

Chris’s smirk spoke volumes. “Spectacular ass too.”

“Yea…” Victor’s blue eyes went a little dreamy.

“Ah cheri never fear, I am positive Yuuri does not dislike you.”

“No I really think he does, Chris! I mean, he’s always so stiff and formal, and he never really talks to me except about dancing. I just...I don’t know what I did to make him hate me.”

Chris shook his head and nudged his friend with a foot. “Stop being so dramatic, Yuuri actually quite admires you. He’s just shy, cheri.”

Victor shot up. “Do you really think that’s it?”

A genuine smile crossed Chris’s lips. “I haven’t seen you this interested in someone in ages.”

~~~  
The Incident was started, predictably enough by Yuri Plisetsky. Victor walked into the large studio in time to hear him sniping at his name-counterpart.

“I don’t know why _you’re_ here when you can’t even dance with Victor properly.” The angry blonde, Yuuri’s understudy for Carmen, stood with arms crossed and chin thrust out toward his Japanese counterpart provocatively. Oddly, Yuuri seemed not at all phased by this attack, just shrugging and smiling a bit.

“This production doesn’t _need_ two Yuris, you should just run away home already if you can’t even dance provocatively!”

Yuuri’s answering smirk was unbelievably sexy. “Think you can enthrall men better than me huh?”

The thought of having to dance Carmen with Little Yuri P (or really with anyone other than Yuuri at this point, for all their issues. Victor was so fucked) made Victor shudder as he let his bag thump to the floor, startling both of them. He turned, a dangerous smile on his face and stalked toward the two, icy blue eyes trained on their little firecracker. He didn’t even notice Phichit and Chris entering behind him.

“So, you want to dance Carmen with me, huh? Why Yuratchka, I didn’t realize you cared!” Victor bent down, emphasizing their height differences, and gripped Yuri’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet in an angry clash. “Think you can keep up with me?”

“Ugh, shut up, I don’t want to dance with _you_ old man, I’d dance rings around you!” The younger man blustered.

Chris’s voice startled them all. “Still, he’s right. Two Yuris is a bit confusing. And not all of us want to court broken shins by calling him Yuratchka like you do Vitya!”

“Hmm, you’re right, but…” Victor paused, releasing Yuri. His finger tapped at his lips in thought.

“Why don’t you call him Yurio?” Phichit piped up cheerfully. “It’s cute, just like him!”

Victor caught the brunt of the newly-dubbed Yurio’s outraged shriek right in his ear. “WHAT?? No, rename him, he’s the foreigner!!”

Victor frowned down from his imposing height. “Now Yurio, don’t be rude to guests. Invited guests at that.”

“Guests my ass you overblown-“

“Yuri Plisetsky!! You will not speak that way to your seniors in _my_ troupe!” Lillia’s voice cracked like a whip, straightening spines and lowering voices. She strode through the room to the bar, pausing only to pinch Yurio’s ear and demand, “You will apologize to Vitya and Katsuki, and then you will perform _battements_ until your attitude improves!”

Yuuri was shaking his head and looking a bit embarrassed as Victor turned back toward him.

“Really I-“

“Don’t mind him-“

They stopped and looked at each other, uncertain grins on their faces. Yuuri’s smile softened, and so did Victor’s knees with it.

“Um. Really, there was no need. I wouldn’t have minded a nickname instead.”

Victor’s stomach contracted at the thought. He leaned in to purr in the smaller man’s perfect ear, “Well, I can still give you a nickname if you want…”

Yuuri blushed fiercely for some reason and scurried away as Lillia clapped for their attention. Victor was too caught up in Yuuri to give her much though.

~~~  
The night before their last rest day before opening night, Chris and Phichit chivied everyone to a nearby club for an evening of drinks and dancing. Victor nearly didn’t go, wary of crowds and late nights.

“I don’t know Chris, I really don’t think I’m up for it. I just want to go home and snuggle Makka,” he said when Chris brought it up.

The sly smile on Chris’s face should have warned him. “Yuuri is coming with us.”

Victor prided himself on an excellent poker face, honed by years of being the public face of the theatre. But the look of triumph on Chris’s face let him know he must have given something away. He sighed.

“Fine. I’ll come for a little while. But I’m not staying.”

“Of course, cheri. I would never want you to stay somewhere you weren’t comfortable!”

Victor gave his friend a flat look and turned to leave without dignifying that with a response.

“I’ll be by to pick you up at your flat at 8 sharp, mon ami! Be ready!” Chris carolled after him.

Outwardly Victor merely sighed, but inwardly he tried to ignore the way his heart had begun to pound. Time with Yuuri, away from the expectations and stress of the studio. Perhaps they could finally move past the awkward not-strangers dance they’d been stuck in and finally figure out a way to be truly partners in the studio. For the sake of the production of course.

~~~  
Watching Yuuri down his fourth shot of vodka since he had arrived was bemusing, but not quite as bemusing as when he then turned to Victor, face flushed and eyes sparkling, hand outstretched and demanded “Dance with me!”

There was no part of Victor that wanted to refuse that order, even if what came out of his mouth as he took Yuuri’s hand was a weak, “Yuuri, we dance together every day.”

Yuuri giggled, and Victor smiled, besotted all over again by the sound. And then Yuuri’s hands were on him, drawing him onto the dance floor, and his body was flush against Victor’s, and moving to the driving rhythm of the club music. Victor flushed, grasping at Yuuri’s writhing body and just trying desperately not to get hard, not to do anything to drive this new confident Yuuri away. The way their bodies flowed together felt like every dream come true, the music flowing between them and their eyes locked in a heated dance of their own. Victor’s heart was close to choking him, shock and delight and lust warring through him under the thrum of the music.

They danced until their bodies were sticking together with perspiration and Victor finally breathlessly suggested they get some water. A glass of water each and two more shots each and then Yuuri was drawing him back into the edge of the dancing, face flushed and happy and Victor was helpless to do anything but follow.

Some indeterminate time later after more dancing and vodka and even more dancing, Victor stumbled out of the back door of the club, Yuuri pulled laughing in his wake. Yuuri stumbled against him, pushing him against the wall, and Victor clung to the slight body pressed to his, eyes trained on his sweaty face.

“Yuuri, can I...please….can I kiss you?” Victor’s voice was hoarse from shouted conversations over the club noise and lust.

“Mmmhmm.” Yuuri hummed happily and pressed closer, tilting his face up. His lips were parted slightly and Victor bent to ever so gently press his own, tongue delicately pressing forward into the welcome heat of the other man’s mouth. Yuuri tasted like vodka and sweetness and home, and Victor moaned a little involuntarily.

It was the best first kiss he could ever remember, and it ended far too soon. They stood there, panting, Yuuri’s arms wound around his neck and the half-hard shapes of their arousals pressed together, in the dark smelly alley of the club, and Victor realized he had never been happier than he was in this moment.

“Mm, this is the best dream,” Yuuri murmured, eyes closed. “I hope it never ends.”

“It’s no dream, sweetheart. Stay with me.” Victor pressed small kisses all over Yuuri’s face, emphasizing his request.

Yuuri whimpered slightly, pressing impossibly closer, head tucked into Victor’s neck as he nodded and pressed small kisses there, making Victor shiver. After a few moments to catch his breath and calm his heartbeat, he pulled Yuuri back toward the club, not quite hazy enough to just abandon his friends without a word.

~~~  
Victor swam to consciousness with a groan muffled by a mouthful of hair. He was clutching a warm body which also groaned, and something large was laying across one of his feet. As he shifted, snores and quiet voices penetrated his ears and a dull throb started up behind his eyes.

That’s what he got for letting Chris drag him to a club. And then apparently he brought someone (several someones?) home with him? He never did that.

Peeling an eye open he was met with a faceful of fluffy black hair, and he lifted his head a little to see who it belonged to. Yuuri was as beautiful in sleep as he was awake, even with his nose scrunched up and eyes clenched against impending wakefulness. Victor’s heart thumped. Taking Yuuri home was a much better result than he’d anticipated.

“Morning sunshine,” a voice chirped from behind him, and Victor reluctantly released Yuuri to roll over and look up into Chris’s face. Chris grinned down at him from where he sat propped against the headboard.

“Chris,” Victor groaned. “What are you doing here? In my bed?”

Chris’s dramatic gasp made Victor roll his eyes which made him wince. “Cheri, I am _hurt_ after our night of snuggling!”

“Oh god. Who else..?”

“Oh, most of the cast are here!” Chris’s voice was far too cheerful. “I hope you don’t mind, I believe Petit is cooking breakfast in your kitchen for everyone.”

“Who?” Victor blinked foggily at the ceiling. “What? With...what?”

“Oh I went and found some ingredients for him at the corner store darling, never worry. But there are a lot of dancers here about to wake up hungry and hung-over, and he volunteered.”

“Phichit?” Victor wanted to be sure. His brain wasn’t working quite right, especially as Yuuri had turned over at this point and snuggled into his side with a groan. Victor clutched him reflexively and tried harder to wake up fully.

“Yes of course.” Chris was grinning at him again. “You had quite the night it seems.”

Victor pressed his free hand to his face. “Shut up. And where’s my dog?”

“Your dog is in the kitchen attempting to beg food out of our darling chef.”

The smell of something delicious drifted through the open door, and that seemed to finally wake Yuuri more. He stretched and mumbled. “Mmm Phi, smells good.”

Victor’s heart hammered a little, something strange rising up to choke him at hearing Yuuri use that voice to say another man’s name. But he looked down and stroked the tangled hair off of Yuuri’s face, pasting a morning smile on.

“Chris says he’s making breakfast, if you want to wake up sweetheart.”

Yuuri’s beautiful eyes blinked open at last, and he stared sleepily at Victor for a heartbeat before shooting upright and scooting away. Victor pouted at the loss of the warmth by his side.

“Victor! What...I’m sorry, I shouldn’t...I-I-”

Chris, the traitor, laughed and left the room, stepping over a prone body groaning into wakefulness beside the bed. Victor reached for Yuuri’s hand, giving it a small squeeze and trying for a more genuine smile.

“Nothing to apologize for. We all seem to have come to my house last night. I don’t mind. Besides, I could get used to waking up with you like that.”

Yuuri turned bright red and stuttered, but didn’t snatch his hand away. “L-last night? What...did...what?”

“Ah, you had quite a bit to drink I guess. We went out dancing with everyone, you remember?” Victor waited for Yuuri’s small nod and continued. “You and I danced a lot, and when we were ready to leave I guess everyone came with us.” Victor pouted a little. “I think I had wanted you to myself to kiss you some more, not sleep with this whole rowdy lot.”

“We kissed??” Yuuri squeaked, twitching wildly, eyes wide and slightly terrified.

“You...don’t remember?” Victor sighed at Yuuri’s headshake. “Guess it’s a good thing we didn’t get further then. Is it...a problem?”

Victor hated the hesitance in his voice, but he hated the hesitance and fear in Yuuri’s expression more. He never wanted to do something Yuuri didn’t want, no matter how much it would hurt to be rejected now. Yuuri lowered his eyes to where their hands were still clenched together, but his slow head-shake made Victor beam. “Good!” Victor sat up and pressed a gentle kiss to Yuuri’s pink cheek. “Let’s go get some breakfast, ok?”

~~~  
Yuuri slowly drew closer as the day progressed, relaxing through breakfast with Phichit’s encouragement and Chris’s teasing until he allowed Victor to press soft kisses to his temple and wrap his arms around the smaller dancer’s waist without protest. Yuuri even grew bold enough to smile at Victor and press a small farewell kiss to his cheek as he and Phichit left, the last stragglers of the group to vacate the apartment. Victor watched them walk to the elevators, unable to tear his eyes away until he saw the shiny doors close behind the beautiful man who smiled back at him one last time. He fought down a surge of jealousy at the way Yuuri leaned into Phichit, their arms linked casually. What was growing slowly between him and Yuuri was different than his friendship with Phichit. And tomorrow they would dance together for an audience, finally putting all their hard work out there to dazzle an audience.

Victor shivered and closed the door. Tomorrow couldn’t come soon enough.

~~~  
Opening nights were always the same, a flurry of last minute alterations to costumes and nerves and stagehands rushing about and the heavy feel of stage makeup on his face. For a long time, the excitement had no longer touched Victor, merely making him weary. But tonight, he actually was feeling the pull of the stage. Would this be glorious or a disaster? Would the audience leave in awe of the story they wove on the stage or would it fall flat?

Only time would tell, and Victor sat in his dressing room putting the finishing touches on his makeup and trying not to grin too widely at the thought of dancing with Yuuri again, this time for an audience. The opportunity to show off this fascinating man, to weave a story with him, was giving Victor butterflies, and he loved it.

The clock ticked and Victor was tying on his ballet shoes, walking through the halls filled with dancers and stage-hands until he stood in the wings, in place to wait for his cue. Yuuri stood right before him, taking deep breaths and trembling slightly. On impulse, Victor pulled him back into a tight hug, placing a kiss against his temple, careful not to muss his gelled back hair.

“You are beautiful, and you are going to entrance the audience as much as you’ve entranced me.” And Yuuri did look stunning, his dark red point shoes matching the dark red lining of the half-dress, and contrasting with the black bodice, with it’s black lace sleeves and high collar. Silver gems glittered at his waist and up his chest, and he was a vision to bring strong men to his knees.

He turned his wide dark eyes to Victor. “Do I entrance you?”

“Daily, completely, and without reserve darling. Go. Show them what you can do.”

Yuuri nodded once, pulling away slightly to turn and look up into his face, a fierce expression burning in his eyes. “Don’t you look away from me then.”

“Never.” Victor breathed, delight bubbling in his chest.

Yuuri strode out to take his place behind the curtain, followed by the chorus who formed a ring behind him. The first spanish-flavored notes drifted from the orchestra pit and the curtain rose slowly, the spotlights finding Yuuri’s slim form in center stage. Yuuri turned his head to Victor waiting quietly in the wings for his entrance, and smirked.

Victor was falling. Falling in love, falling for this man who was even now spinning and sashaying across the stage, every movement an enticing ‘come hither’ and every line of his body promising pleasure. It was all Victor could do to wait, to not yet answer that call, to stay until his cue brought him chasing Carmen from the stage in his military-march style entrance.

~~~  
Victor danced in a haze. Something had changed overnight. Yuuri flowed in his arms, a seductress weaving a web about him and leading him astray. Their duet positively sizzled. The way they twined together, in a simulation of a passionate night of lovemaking, flooded Victor’s brain with thoughts of ‘what if’ and a profound thankfulness that his dancer’s belt hid any hint of his growing arousal. He wondered what Yuuri was wearing under the costume that gave him such a sleek, androgynous outline yet betrayed no hint of the real heat Victor saw smoldering in his gaze. He wondered if maybe he would get a chance to find out later, which thought lead him back around to being thankful for his dancer’s belt.

And then the dance was over, and the chorus entered again. And then, suddenly Chris was joining them, accompanied by Phichit as Fate. And Yuuri sizzled for him as well, and Victor….he burned. Except this time, he was caught not by the fires of lust, but by jealousy raging. How dare Yuuri dance like that with Chris? When he had just completely turned Victor’s world upside down?

Don Jose and the Toreador’s danced tug-of-war over Carmen, with Yuuri flitting between them shadowed by Phichit, turned into a real tug-of-war suddenly. Chris’s eyes sparkled in his serious face, as if he was reading Victor’s mind, and Victor frowned. Phichit’s masked face gave nothing away as they danced together. Every moment was wrong, every movement slightly off when Phichit was in his arms instead of Yuuri. They had practiced this many times, but it had never felt like this before. And Yuuri was twining around Chris, throat bared and body pressed to the other man’s.

Victor’s throat was tight as the dance wound to it’s close with Carmen’s “death” at the hands of her jealous lover, and suddenly Victor felt it. He never wanted to hurt Yuuri of course, but he felt the pull, the rage bubbling just there, ready to be let out in the violence of this dance, immediately followed by the shame of his own possessiveness. Yuuri “fell” into his arms, “dying” dramatically and Victor’s Don Jose hung his head over his dying lover in shame and suddenly….Victor was kissing Yuuri. It was brief, but passionate, and he pulled away immediately when Yuuri stiffened in his arms and the audience gasped.

Yuuri’s eyes were wide as he began to fall away from Victor in simulated death, his shock all too real. Victor danced his apology as well as he could, knowing the audience bought it as the scorned lover’s apology for killing Carmen but hoping Yuuri knew he meant it. He hadn’t meant to kiss Yuuri in public, without permission at that. They had so much to talk about still, and yet. Yuuri’s lips were as warm and soft as his hazy memories of the night in the club, and Victor couldn’t regret it too much.

~~~  
The final applause is deafening as they take their bows. Victor and Yuuri and Chris in the center, surrounded by the corps de ballet boys. But Yuuri drops Victor’s hand as soon as they step back and the curtain goes down again. He disappears into the scurrying mass of people behind the stage. Victor blinked, hand stretched out after him, almost at a loss. Phichit disappeared after him and Victor’s heart thumped. Did he fuck it all up?

Making his way off stage, he threaded his way slowly to his dressing room to carefully hang up his costumes and wipe the makeup off his face. He reflects on his image in his dressing room mirror. Probably he shouldn’t have kissed Yuuri on stage like that. It was bad form to kiss a co star in front of the audience when they couldn’t reject your advances. Victor knew that. Had even been on the receiving end of a few unwanted caresses mid-performance himself. He knew better, and yet he still couldn’t regret it too much. But perhaps Yuuri regretted their evening at the bar, and Victor had misunderstood.

Victor stood in the middle of his dressing room dressed in street-clothes again and stared at his door, chewing his lip, willing it to open on familiar tousled black hair. Naturally, no such thing happened, so he elected to quit moping and go in search of Yuuri. After an extended search, he finally found him outside the back of the Theatre, dressed in street-clothes and holding a heated conversation of whispers with Phichit. Victor pasted on his best smile.

“Yuuri!”

Both young men jumped, and Yuuri turned toward him, an unreadable expression in his brown eyes. “Hi Victor.”

“Hi. Um. So...I think...maybe we should talk?”

Yuuri winced. “Y-yea, probably.”

Victor glanced between the other two, neither of whom moved, and then sighed a little. “Would you like to come back to my flat for some tea? I’m sure Makka would love the company.”

That doesn’t seem to be what Yuuri was expecting as he looks startled. “W-what? Really? But...I. Uh, sure. That sounds...nice.”

Victor gave him a genuine smile, relieved that his overture was accepted. “Thank you. I’m really glad.”

“Did you...um...now?”

“Yes, I mean, if you don’t already have plans with Phichit or something?” Victor smiled apologetically at the younger man.

“Oh no, he’s quite free!” Phichit’s tone was cheery, almost too cheery. “You two have fun. Have a good talk, and don’t worry about coming home Yuuri, I’m sure Victor will let you spend the night!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri’s cheeks had taken on a rosy glow.

“I’ll be fine, I promise!” The Thai dancer was grinning widely now.

Victor’s cheeks also felt warm as he interjected, “Yes, of course, Yuuri you’re always welcome to stay. I uh, have a nice, um...couch.”

Yuuri gave him a flat look. “Of course.”

“And, uh, my bed is always open too.”

“Um.”

Phichit laughed and waved. “Ok, you two have fun! Goodnight!”

~~~~  
Yuuri was fidgeting in the doorway, hands wringing in front of him. Victor stepped forward and gently pulled his hands apart, drawing him further into the room after taking his coat.

“Come in, have a seat. Let me make some tea, and then we can talk, right?”

“Y-yea.” Yuuri’s voice is soft and a little hoarse. But he sits on the couch, and Victor goes to make tea in the kitchen.

While the water boiled, he called from the kitchen, “What sort of tea do you prefer? I have black, green, white, even some genmaicha, though I’ve no idea how old it is.”

Yuuri is watching him over the back of the couch, eyes wide. “Black. Please.”

“Mm,” Victor hums in acknowledgment. “Milk? Sugar? Jam?”

There’s a small silence and then a disbelieving voice squeaks, “Jam? In _tea_?”

“Of course! Excellent sweetener, makes it very hearty.”

“No thank you,” Yuuri’s voice is faintly horrified. “A little sugar is all please.”

They sat in awkward silence, sipping their tea for several long moments. Victor’s eyes never left Yuuri, who shuffled and shifted and looked everywhere but at him. Finally, Victor heaved a deep breath.

“So. I...I’m sorry for kissing you.”

That got Yuuri’s beautiful eyes on him at least, but it seemed to be the wrong thing because now they were dark with worry and his brow crinkled in a frown. “Oh. I...yea, it’s ok. I mean. I know the other night was just….alcohol or whatever. I understand.”

“What?” Now Victor was frowning. “No, I meant, tonight.”

“Oh. Um, that’s ok, I don’t mind.”

“No, look, I know what it’s like to have unwanted advances mid-performance, I should never have done that to you, especially because I really really like you. The other night was not just anything on my end, it was everything.” Victor took a steadying breath. “I understand if it wasn’t for you though. And, I promise I can be professional for the rest of the production if you don’t...don’t-”

“They weren’t unwanted.” Yuuri’s voice was quiet but firm as he interrupted.

Victor blinked. “-Oh. They...weren’t?”

“No. And the other night was everything for me too. This whole month has been everything. Dancing with you, doing this show with Lilia and the others, and then...Victor I’ve wanted to kiss you since I was twelve years old.”

“What?” Somehow, Victor’s brain was moving through treacle as he tried to keep up with the situation.

“I know. I’m sorry, I should have told you, I’m a huge fan. I know it’s weird. I’ve tried to be normal about it. But then, you….you seemed like maybe you felt something back for me and I...let myself get carried away too.” Yuuri’s shoulder’s were hunched, and Victor moved without thinking to cover his hand with his own, meaning it for a gesture of reassurance.

Somehow, they were kissing. This time, there was no alcohol, no other people, no audience, just the two of them pressed together on his couch, lips and tongues and teeth tasting. Victor moaned a little into Yuuri’s mouth, and then the other man was climbing into his lap and straddling his hips and Victor couldn’t help the little thrust or the shiver. Yuuri’s hands were clenched in his hair, holding his head just so and Victor loved it. Loved the slight sting and the almost possessive way Yuuri was devouring his mouth and the feel of their bodies pressed together.

“Yuuri, yuuri, please, can I take you to bed? Please solnyshko!”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Yuuri chanted into his neck as he pressed kisses there, and Victor wasted no time in lifting him up and carrying him toward the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them. Setting Yuuri gently on the bed, he continued to kiss him all over his neck and face, holding him gently while one knee rested on the bed beside him. Their lips came together again, slotting together like they were meant to be always kissing.

Yuuri’s hands roamed over his shoulders and waist, eventually sliding under his shirt, and Victor shivered, pulling away a little.

“Are you sure?” He searched Yuuri’s face, finding only desire in the dark eyes.

“Yes, god, Victor I’ve wanted you so long.”

Victor blinked down at him. “You have?”

A blush rose up Yuuri’s beautiful face, and he cast his eyes down, fingers clenching slightly in Victor’s hips. “Y-yea. I’ve...I’ve been a fan for a long time. And then, dancing with you. It was, well it was a dream come true, but then dancing Carmen with you. There were so many days I had to go back to my apartment and take a cold shower because I thought I would explode after being twined around you so long!”

Now Victor’s cheeks are warming, pleased. “Oh! Oh me too, solnyshko. I’ve wanted you since I first saw you dancing on your own and really saw what you could do with your body when you let yourself. You are amazing and beautiful, and I want to dance with you forever.”

Yuuri gasped, eyes flying up to meet Victor’s, wide with shock. “What? H-how...w-why would you want? I mean, I’m not-”

Victor cut him off with a kiss. “You are incredibly special, and amazing my Yuuri.”

The other man let out a squeak then suddenly threw his arms around Victor’s neck and deepened the kiss. His tongue slipped passed Victor’s lips and Victor let out a small involuntary groan. They broke apart panting slightly, foreheads leaning together and Yuuri still clutching onto his shoulders.

“I can barely believe any of this is happening,” Yuuri whispered into the small space between their lips. “How could someone as beautiful and talented as you are think I’m anything special.”

“Yuuri-” Victor started, but Yuuri cut him off.

“I know. I know. I--” Yuuri took a deep breath. “Victor, please make love to me.”

Victor’s heart melted a little, and he leaned Yuuri back gently on the bed until they were laying side by side, kissing again, little sips from each other’s lips. They lay like that for a while, just reveling in the feeling of skin against skin, slowly working eachother up. Their rhythm began to change, growing more frantic as their arousal heightened, kissing turning longer and deeper and hands wandering further under clothes.

The first to break and start tugging at the other’s clothing was a Victor. Pulling at Yuuri’s shirt, he whined, “Off off off, I need to feel you baby.”

“Yea,” Yuuri’s reply was breathless with kissing and arousal. “Yea, ok, you too.”

It only took a few tries to get them both naked, and then they were slotting together, limbs entwined and lips crashing together again. Erect cocks rubbed along each other, and Victor moaned into Yuuri’s mouth.

“Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri,” a litany of his name.

“Yea. Victor, oh my god, uh,” Yuuri pulled away, gasping for breath and Victor whined again, pulling him back. “Wait, how, uh, I don’t want to come too soon, h-how?”

Victor for a moment. “Is this...are...you’re not-”

After a moment of puzzled staring, something seemed to click and Yuuri started shaking his head firmly. “No, I’m not a virgin. I just meant, how do you want it?”

Victor shivered and swallowed hard. Emphasis on hard. He was impossibly hard, pressed into Yuuri’s hip, and he felt the reciprocal hardness against his own, making him ache. He knew what he needed.

“Please, would you...please fuck me.”

Yuuri looked faintly surprised for a moment, then he lowered his eyelids and bit his lip with a small smirk. “Of course, whatever you want, Victor.”

Victor twitched slightly. Yuuri wasn’t Russian, of _course_ he didn’t know about nicknames. But it still felt wrong to have a lover calling him by his full name. So cold.

“Um. And..if you...I mean, most people...friends and-and the like,” Victor took a deep breath. This shouldn’t be harder than asking him to bed in the first place. “Call me Vitya?”

“Vitya?”

“Mm, yea, it’s like...a nickname. Friends and lovers and such might use it. Means we’re...we’re close.”

Yuuri blinked. “Oh! I...ok. That’s nice. I will...Vitya.”

Victor beamed, heart soaring. “And...can I give you a nickname too now? I could call you Yura.”

A soft blush stole across Yuuri’s face. “If...if you like.”

Victor wrapped his arms tighter around Yuuri, fingers digging into soft skin and kissing along his jaw. “Yura...please fuck me now?”

It came out more plaintive than he meant but Yuuri still bucked hard against him and nodded. They shifted, grabbing the lube and condoms Victor had recently stored in his bedside table (just in case) while Yuuri knelt between his legs. Yuuri began kissing his way down Victor’s chest and soon he was mouthing at Victor’s erection, little kitten licks and gentle sucks that were driving Victor insane.

“Please baby, I-” A cool finger probed at his entrance a little, and he cut off with a gasp. Yuuri pressed forward a bit and Victor moaned aloud.

“Wow..” Yuuri breathes the word like a prayer, flush high on his cheeks, eyes sparkling. “I can’t believe I get to see you like this. Vitya.”

Victor moaned again, the sound of Yuuri’s voice and the feel of his fingers slowly opening Victor up and preparing him almost overwhelming him.

“God, look at you taking my fingers. I bet you’ll look even better taking my cock.”

Victor gasped and whimpered as Yuuri’s fingers stretched to press against his prostate.

“Mmmm, would you like that, my Vitya? To be split open by my cock until you can’t remember your own name?”

The whimper Victor let out this time was longer, more of a moan, and his toes curled into the mattress. Who knew Yuuri was such an expert dirty talker, and a virtuoso with his fingers? Just imagining what he could do with his cock made Victor moan and clutch the twisted sheets.

“P-please, solnyshko…”

“Mmm”, Yuuri’s dark eyes bore into his very soul as he gave a cruel little twist of his fingers then drew them out and wiped them on the bed. He sat back on his heels, surveying, the sweaty, wrecked state of Victor. “I don’t know my Vitya, you’re so pretty laid out like this, hard and gaping and wanting. Maybe I should just admire you for a minute.”

Victor was going to die. Dead of Yuuri Katsuki’s voice. What a way to go. “Ngh please _please_ I need…”

“Shhh, yes you do.” Yuuri stroked Victor’s thigh as he crooned and there was the blessed crinkle of a condom wrapper at last. “You need filling don’t you? Yes, let’s stuff you full of my cock until you sob and beg me for release.”

Victor was already sobbing, but he wasn’t going to split hairs now that Yuuri was finally easing into him.

“Mmm, god, you feel so good. So tight for me. But so responsive and ready too.”

It _was_ good, more than good. Victor flushed at the praise and wrapped his legs around Yuuri’s hips, trying to drag the other man closer. Yuuri smirked and continued his slow, measured progress while Victor writhed under him, whining.

“Solnyshko!”

“You’re that thirsty for it, Vitya? You need my cock so bad you just can’t wait to get it all the way inside?”

“Yes, yes yes!”

“Well, in that case,” Yuuri suddenly thrust all the way into him, making Victor cry out and shudder. “Let me give it to you proper. I. can give. You. what. You need.”

Yuuri punctuated his words with sharp thrusts, wrapping his hand around Victor’s erection and beginning to pump in time with his pistoning hips. Victor clung to him, balancing precariously on the edge as Yuuri’s cock slid into him. Every nerve was alight with the other man; his skin, his hands, his voice, the burning heat of him inside Victor, the dark light of his eyes. Victor’s eyes were wide with desire, unable to look away from the man filling him with purpose, his filthy talk dried up into a murmur of unintelligible Japanese as he chased his own release inside him.

The realization that he loved this man, and wanted a chance at more than a night or even the run of the show with him, burst inside Victor’s chest at the same time as Yuuri stiffened and pulsed inside him. Yuuri came with a cry, his beautiful face screwed up nearly in pain, head thrown back. His fist continued to move over Victor and everything came together in a crashing wave of feeling.

Victor’s orgasm was a pulsing, crashing, overwhelming thing, bursting from his dick and pulsing over Yuuri’s hand to land on his own chest, which constricted and twisted with the release. Yuuri hunched over him, panting, fist wrapped around Victor’s softening cock, his own still seated inside Victor. Dark hair hung in sweaty strands, and his beautiful eyes were closed as he gulped in heaving breaths. Victor burst into sudden, violent sobs.

“What? Oh my god, Vitya, Victor, what’s…” Yuuri pulled out, making Victor cry harder as everything crashed over him at once, leaving him feeling empty and gutted. Yuuri’s distressed noises and attempts to comfort him did make him gulp for breath. The soft stroking hands and clucking noises made Victor smile through his tears, and he tucked his face into Yuuri’s bare shoulder.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m ok,” he mumbled into Yuuri’s skin.

“What is it? Did I hurt you? Was it something I said? I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me!”

Victor was already shaking his head before Yuuri finished. “No, it’s me, I’m sorry, I don’t know why I’m crying. Everything just all at once was so overwhelming, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

The fingers in his hair were steady, though Yuuri’s voice wavered. “I wasn’t scared, I mean, except that I’d hurt you. Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yes.” Victor tightened his arms around the other man’s waist. “That was amazing. Truly. You literally brought me to tears, just like you said.”

“Oh my god,” Yuuri groaned, “I’m so embarrassed, I can’t believe I said all that!”

Victor finally pulled back to look into his eyes incredulously. “What? Don’t be! It was so hot! Really, if you talk like that every time you fuck me I’m going to come embarrassingly fast.”

Yuuri’s fingers stilled. “Every? Time?”

“Um.” Victor’s heart thudded in his chest, and his throat tightened. “Yes? I, mean, if you, if you’d like to I’d really love, I mean this was wonderful but I-” He shook his head and tried to get ahold of himself. “Would you maybe like to go out with me? Like, as a boyfriend?”

Now it was Yuuri’s turn start crying. Victor panicked. “Oh my god, baby, it’s ok, we don’t have to if you don’t want, anything you want is fine I’m sorry!”

“Vitya, shut up.”

Victor did. Yuuri took a big gulp and smiled down into his face, eyes shining with affection. “I would love to be your boyfriend, especially if you’ll be mine.”

“Yuuri!” Victor threw himself onto Yuuri and then they were kissing again.

After that, there wasn’t much more talking except when Victor begged and Yuuri promised him all the pleasures he could give. They fell asleep wrapped in each other and Victor slept longer into the morning than he had in years, lulled by the warm comfort of another body.

They entered the Theatre hand in hand, Victor beaming proudly and Yuuri blushing, to the applause of Phichit and catcalls of Chris. They were only a little late, and Lilia only looked a little sour about it.

Victor didn’t care in the slightest, because the most beautiful boy in the world had agreed to be his. They could work the rest out over the next few weeks of the show. And after that, who knew. Anything was possible now.

And then Lillia was shouting at everyone and they were all scrambling to get in place for their afternoon run-through before makeup and costuming for the evening show.

“Places everyone! I don’t have all day people! I want a run-through of the death scene! Katsuki your free leg was stiff last night. Giacometti your character is upstanding not a tart. Vitya, stop fondling that boy and get into position!”

Now Victor was folding Yuuri into his arms, and looking down into his eyes, and they smiled at each other. Yes, anything was possible with someone like this to dance with, and love, and be loved by.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading darlings. I appreciate you getting to the end. If you enjoyed it even a little bit, please feel free to leave me some love below. Feedback is my fuel!
> 
> Or, if you prefer, come find me on Twitter [@LiaWolff](https://twitter.com/LiaWolff), Tumblr @TheBookewyrme, or Dreamwidth


End file.
